The Right Stuff
by bauerfreak
Summary: Snickers fluff, baby! Nick walks in on Sara doing some very OOC things. I think my ovaries just exploded Sara thought to herself.


A/N: I was feeling a little silly when I wrote this, hope you don't mind. This is very OOC for Sara, but I think it could be within her realm deep down. I hope I did an okay job at describing the dance moves…please don't hate me if I don't. I don't own any of the songs and CBS owns Sara and Nick. Please review!

After a tough shift, Nick Stokes was more than ready to get out of the CSI headquarters in Las Vegas. The shift had been pretty busy, with the staff covering four different cases, including a triple homicide. Plus, the day had really sucked for Nick because Sara had the day off. Nick never got tired of watching her (secretly, of course), dreaming about her, or even hearing her rattle off some CSI jargon. He could listen to her read the newspaper all day long for all he cared, as long as he got to spend the day with her. Nick always felt a twinge of excitement when he got to work with her. They'd been flirting mindlessly for years with each other, and it just drove him crazy. She didn't know what she did to him. Nick had been debating lately whether to take the plunge with Sara or not. He was crazy about her, but he didn't want to ruin their friendship.

Nick and Sara had a friendly relationship, hanging out with each other outside of work constantly. The others could see they were really crazy about each other, but they were both too chicken to do anything about it. They saw it in a lingering touch when Nick would place on the small of Sara's back as they left a room together, or how Sara would laugh just to see Nick smile, and the way Nick always checked her out in her coveralls. Yeah, they had it bad for each other.

Nick decided to pay Sara a visit at home having not seen her all day. Both never thought anything of it, but it was a constant need within both of them for companionship. They just got a kick out of each other and they were perfect together, but just as friends as they were convinced. Nick parked his CSI standard-issue Denali in the parking lot of Sara's apartment complex, having changed into his jeans and a light grey t-shirt after shift. He ran a hand through his short hair (A/N: Yes I HATE his long hair! It needs to be SHORT again!) as he climbed the steps two at a time. As he neared her apartment door, Nick was just beginning to make out the faint sounds of a song coming from within. Sara definitely had it turned up loud, and he was surprised not to find complaining neighbors at her door. He slowed his pace, trying to make out the song, which was decidedly upbeat and peppy, with some definite synthesizers. She was in a good mood, he could tell. Sara never listened to this type of music unless she was having a good day. As he slowly neared the door, Nick could barely start to make out the lyrics she was singing along to.

_The first time was a great time_

_The second time was a blast_

_Third time I fell in love_

_Now I hope it lasts_

_I can see it in your walk_

_Tell it when you talk_

_See it in everything you do_

_Even in your thoughts_

Oh dear God! Nick thought to himself. She's listening to the New Kids on the Block! Nick had grown up with five sisters in the 80's, so he unfortunately knew their songs very well. He never pictured Sara, though, as the teeny-bopper type. He leaned his ear closer to the door to listen in.

_You've got the right stuff, baby_

_I love the way you turn me on_

_You've got the right stuff, baby_

_You're the reason that I sing this song_

Nick knew that Sara had a decent voice from hanging out with her for five years, but he could really hear her getting into the song. He was trying to imagine what she was doing in there. Nick could tell she was moving around and dancing. She'd always been too shy to dance in public. He'd only ever gotten a couple of slow dances out of her, but it sounded like she was really moving in there! Finally, Nick couldn't stand it anymore, and he slowly opened the door to her apartment. What he saw made him want to burst out laughing but watch her in amazement at the same time.

Sara was facing away from him in front of her stereo jamming away to NKOTB. She was moving her hips skillfully side to side and bobbing her head along to the rhythm, all the while singing her heart out. Nick stepped in a closed the door, crossing his arms and deciding to watch her for a while until she noticed he was there. He knew she'd kill him later, but this was just too funny. She was barefoot, wearing a pair of dark, hipster capris and a simple yellow low-cut tank top that hugged her in all the right places.

Nick watched in amusement as he was given a time-warp course in 80's dances. Sara started by doing the sprinkler, pulling one of her arms back a few times, before letting in swing back to the center. She followed it quickly by the cabbage patch, rotating her arms around while she held them out to the side.

_All that I needed was you_

_In my life, you're so right_

_And all that I wanted was you_

_You made all (she lowered her voice) my dreams come true_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, _

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh,_

_The Right Stuff_

Nick could barely contain his laughter when she actually started doing the New Kids' dance from the music video, switching from side to side. He always thought it looked like a combination of a cat scratching a post and the Egyptian dance, but hey, they sold millions. The things his sisters used to make him watch…

Sara continued to dance, oblivious to Nick's presence at her front door. She really didn't dance around like this too often, only when she was in a really good mood. If anyone from work ever found out, she would simply be mortified. She knew it was completely out of character for her, and she'd surely lose her tough girl persona. Well, the only person she really wouldn't mind knowing was Nick. She dreamed about the man constantly. How well he filled out those tight-fitting shirts he wore to work, and his smile that was to die for. She loved how his entire face would light up when he laughed. If she could just kiss those precious laugh lines on his face she could die a happy woman. And not to mention those hands – so strong, yet so gentle the way he handled evidence. She felt like she was in heaven whenever he put his hand at the small of her back. And what she wouldn't give to have those gorgeous lips on hers…

Sara was just beginning to churn butter, slowly turning around as she moved her hands in circles, letting herself go, when she came face to face with the one and only Nick Stokes.

OH.MY.GOD.

Sara didn't know how long he'd been standing there. He'd finally decided to slowly walk over to her, not wanting to startle her. He couldn't really yell her name because the music was so loud. Nick didn't want her to think he was spying on her or anything, but he just couldn't take his eyes off of her dancing form. The way she moved, though totally ridiculous and hilarious, was still incredibly sexy to him. And it was a side of her that he'd never seen, and it was totally turning him on.

"Nick!" She screamed, her face turning beet red. Sara immediately ran to the stereo to turn it down, but Nick quickly grabbed her wrist, pulling her back.

"No, no, no." He smiled, as he spun her around so he was closer to the stereo. He reached back and turned the music down a bit so they could actually hear each other. Sara was mortified but excited at the same time. She couldn't tell if he was going to make fun of her or if he thought something else.

"Damn, Sara, you have got some pent-up moves!" He teased her, holding her hands in his.

"Nick. I….I don't normally do this. I was just feeling a little giddy today. I DO NOT still like the New Kids." She immediately tried to clear up.

"Sure you don't." Nick flashed his famous grin at her. "I bet you've got posters and buttons and even bed sheets hidden away, don't you?"

Sara didn't know what to say, so she just grinned shyly. She loved the way Nick was looking at her, like he'd discovered something no one else had ever seen. It made her melt inside and want to jump him right there.

"What other moves do you have?"

"I don't." She lied.

"Come on!" Nick started to move to the beat, shaking Sara's arms along with his to the rhythm, trying to get her to start back up again.

"Ni-i-i-i-ck…" She pleaded.

"Don't be shy now, darlin'. I've seen what you can do. You move very well." He pulled her a little closer and Sara thought she would die right then. Sara decided she should just let go again. Nick always made her feel so comfortable, and she could tell he was in a silly mood now like she was. She started waggling her hips side to side, and then spun around, smacking her butt a few times to the beat while laughing. Nick made her laugh by starting to do the lawnmower, the most ridiculous dance he could think of, mimicking the motion of pulling the mower cord, then mowing the lawn. Sara burst out laughing and then started doing the shopping cart, acting like she was throwing things in. The pair continued to poorly demonstrate the most outlandish moves they could think of from their 80's days, making each other crack up at this side they'd never seen in each other. They were finishing up with the running man, when the song finally ended, switching to the next song Sara had saved on her iPod retro mix. To her embarrassment, the next song that came on was the Supremes' "It's in his Kiss."

Sara blushed and avoided looking at Nick as the song changed. Nick didn't let her stop and immediately started doing some swing-type moves with her, twisting and twirling her around on her living room floor. Though she was trying to look away, embarrassed by the timing of the song, Nick's eyes were drilling into her in the most wonderful way. His eyes were like fire on her, making constant contact with hers. He finally called her on it.

"Look at me, babe." He said gently. _Babe_, she thought. He'd never called her babe before. She could get used to that. It implied they were in a loving, affectionate relationship, using a pet name for her. She immediately obeyed and saw something in his eyes she'd never seen before. It looked like he totally adored her, that he never wanted to let her go. Like he was in love. God, she had to look away. She couldn't have her best friend looking at her like that. Nick immediately stopped dancing, seeing what she had done.

"Hey." He said, gently placing a finger under her chin. Nick nudged it up a little and Sara's breath hitched as she realized what he was about to do. She'd fantasized about this for years now. Sara hadn't immediately taken to Nick – she'd always been preoccupied with Grissom. It was the years of caring words, touches, and constant support he had given her that slowly won her over. He'd stolen her heart and she didn't mind if he ever gave it back.

_If you wanna know if he loves you so it's in his kiss…_

Sara felt her eyes close instinctively as she felt his lips nearing hers. After what seemed like an eternity, she felt his silky, hot lips descend upon hers, tentative at first. He gave one sweet, gentle kiss on the lips and then pulled back for a moment, gauging her reaction. When he saw there was no way she was protesting, he eagerly returned to her, this time bringing a strong hand up to cup her neck. He brushed his lips up against hers before more earnestly working his lips slowly upon hers, giving her long, slow kisses as the song still played in the background. Sara felt her arms snake around his neck, pulling him closer to her, inviting him to continue. Nick took the hint, wrapping his other arm around her waist, bring her even closer. He gently tugged at her bottom lip with his teeth, hoping that she wanted what he did. Nick found she was more than happy to open his mouth to him, her tongue sweeping into his mouth, meeting his in a sensual duel. He tilted his head to the side to change the angle, delving his tongue in even more, tasting her for the first time. God, she tasted so good. How did he ever live without this? Minutes later, they both pulled away, breathless.

_I think my ovaries just exploded_, she thought to herself, but tried to push away the thought.

"God, Sara, you're amazing."

"You're not too bad yourself." They both grinned as they rested their foreheads together. The song changed again, and this time it was Rick James' "Superfreak." They both started laughing.

"That's quite a collection you've got there, Miss Sidle." He teased in his southern twang.

"You haven't heard the best of it." She implied. Nick quirked an eyebrow at her and then moved in for another kiss. Sara turned them and started to lead him over to the couch, never breaking their searing lips.

"Sara..." He pulled away from her as they hit the couch, and she pulled him down so he was on top of her. "Are you sure? I don't want to rush…"

"Nicky, I…I've been waiting for this for years. I'm beyond ready." She told him, gazing up with him with such love and desire. Nick smiled and then latched his mouth onto the skin on her neck, placing open mouthed kisses there.

"Besides, I know you have the right stuff, baby."


End file.
